<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar, Spice, and Sapnap by CocoB0n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390880">Sugar, Spice, and Sapnap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoB0n/pseuds/CocoB0n'>CocoB0n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Georgenap, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Scary Movies, Short &amp; Sweet, Snf, This is only GeorgeNap, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoB0n/pseuds/CocoB0n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Sapnap live together, these are cute one shots of their life together in Britain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fun days with snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #1:  George wakes to find that it had snowed overnight and gets excited about playing in it. Sapnap gets excited because this means that when Sapnap comes inside, it will be time for cuddling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The snow outside was piling up, nearly a foot of white frosty delight piling at the backdoor. It wasn’t stopping, dribbles of snowflakes making the window crystalized. A winter delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George stuck his nose to the glass, his breath fogging the clear textures, watching in amusement at the white wonderland before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sapnap!” George giddy called out, keeping his eyes traced to the outside world “come look outside!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap, who was staying in Britain for a few months, trailed outside his room to see what the brunette was up to. They stood side by side, staring off into the patterning of snow meeting the ground. A peaceful sight for a peaceful moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it beautiful?” George mumbled, cheeks turning red from the cool glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked to George, a matching warm smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend gush at the scene before them. He looked so cute, as if he was a child seeing snow for the first time. Brown curls sticking to his forehead as he leaned in closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s a good sight”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George pulled away from the window, turning to Sapnap with a grin “We should build a snowman”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you think we’ll get sick” Sapnap chuckled, watching the shorter man pout “we should just cuddle and stay inside”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to” George whined, wrapping his arms around the tallers neck, bringing them nose to nose “come on, Sappy, let’s play outside for a bit”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap blushed, feeling the older boys face so close to his, his warm breath opposite to the cold feeling of the draft hitting his arm. Big brown eyes begging him to have fun, live life on the edge, have some memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he say no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine” Sapnap gave in, being abruptly taken off guard as George slammed his soft lips against his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” George held the raven haired man closer to him, nuzzling their cheeks together “It’ll be so much fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally pulled away, George grabbed Sapnap by the hand to drag them to a wardrobe. They rushed to pull on hats, jackets, gloves, and scarves, until they were a bundled mess. Like floppy penguins, they waddled to the backdoor with all their gear on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a lot” Sapnap admitted, feeling a bit nervous as George gripped the back handle “I.. never played in snow before”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked up, surprise lacing his features “What do you mean you’ve never played in snow”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t really snow in Texas” Sapnap answered, slightly embarrassed “If it does snow, it’s gone within the day”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, George wasn’t disappointed by the news. If anything, he seemed more excited to rip the door open and run outside. Yet, he waited with a hand extended for his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t have to be a scaredy cat about it” George joked, feeling the gloves of Sapnap embrace his “I promise you’ll be fine, we can hold hands as long as you need”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap rolled his eyes but allowed the shorter man to guide him out into the blizzard, harsh winds riling up his hair as they took their first steps outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feet were completely plunged into the snow, his ankles covered and bits of new snowflakes falling on his cheeks. The winter breeze made his eyes heavy as his only pole of security was the brunette leading him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was chaotically loud as George turned to him, the brightest smile he’s ever seen “Isn’t it fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell further outside on untouched lands, pushing their way through as ruffled up snow piled next to them. Managing to get far enough away, the wind howled in their ears as the storm piled on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we even do” Sapnap muttered, unsure of being heard until George's body slammed him into a hug, piling them to the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hit the ground hard, but the soft material kept him safe, even with the heavier body cushioned on top of him. The culprit had a mischievous grin, so close to his face with a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you do that Georgie” Sapnap scolded, not appreciating the small snickers coming from the smaller man “I got snow down my shirt now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George barked a laugh, resting his head against Sapnaps neck to cover his face “That sucks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked at the man with a planned look. Grabbing a handful of fluffed up and cold snow, he shoved the pile into the others shirt, watching as George sat up with a wide eyed expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” George gasped, standing up trying to wiggle the snow out of his shirt “It’s so fucking cold, what the hell Sapnap!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sapnap couldn’t cover the loud laughter, watching his boyfriend struggle to get the cold out of his shirt. It was even funnier when George said it got into his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Georgie, no need to be scared of a little snow” Sapnap retorted, finally balancing himself on his two feet from the ground “it can’t hurt you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Sapnap!” George cried, shaking his shirt more “you’re such a brat”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More giggled of laughter emerged from the raven as he hugged the shorter man close “You’re right, the snow is fun”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shivering man just pouted more, letting the taller hold him close “Yeah yeah, I think I’ve had enough snow”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was extremely cold out and the sun was near setting, staying out any longer would be more bothersome than fun. Afterall, snow is only fun when you can see where you're going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty” Sapnap smiled, kissing Georges forehead “let’s go inside”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the two walked back into the house, ripping off their frenched clothes in the bathroom, throwing them into the tub. They were left in only their boxers as they made their way to their bedroom, cuddling back into soft and warm blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George snuggled against Sapnaps back, feeling the warmth radiate off the tanner skin, keeping him feeling safe and home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that was enough of a day” Sapnap sighed, wrapping his legs around short legs as they cuddled closer “never knew snow could be so exhausting”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown curls tickled his neck as George nodded, pressing himself further against the younger man. They laid in silence, just enjoying each other's presence, feeling at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Georgie” Sapnap whispered as he felt the soft snore hit his neck, gently closing his heavy eyes as winter winds gently hit the glass window.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/cocob0n">TEXT</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fun days climbing trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt #2: George and Sapnap kiss under a tree</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Georgie!” Sapnap called from the bottom of the tree, watching him boyfriend grab another branch of the tall Oak “how’d you get up so far!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked down from the top branches, smiling down at the less fortunate man “climbed, duh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap huffed, not even bothering to attempt to climb. He knew if he took one try at the base, he’d fall on his ass. Which would be embarrassing, and he couldn’t let George have that over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette continued his journey, trying to grab at a far away branch. He was concentrated, narrowing his eyes at the moss filled stick, testing how far he could genuinely get before it would be too much of a risk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Georgie Worgie!” Sapnap giggled, seeing as brown eyes glanced down “I can see your underwear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm spread on pale cheeks as George turned his body around so his front was facing Sapnap “You do not!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Sapnap boasted “I really like the dark blue today, I’ll be honest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if in a heartbeat, George began to climb down the trunk, placing careful hands until he was near the base so he could hear chuckling from the raven. He wanted to shout at him to chill but stopped as he stared at warm eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was now sitting at the final branch. Only a few feet from the ground as Sapnap remained standing under it. The man was looking up at him with wide eyes and a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need help getting down?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No” George grumbled, feeling a little nervous as the younger man opened his arms wide to catch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Georgie!” Sapnap reassured, George wiggling slightly on the branch “trust me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a lot to ask, to put his full trust in the taller man. So, with a shaky breath and a death wish, George let himself fall into the arms of his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The impact was tough, Sapnap couldn’t lie, but he persisted in his embrace as the two looked at each other eye to eye. As the raven held the brunette close, George wrapped his legs around the other man and pulled himself closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George had more of a leverage now, looking down into dark onyx eyes “Hi Sappy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Georgie”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interaction was awkward, they knew it, yet they couldn’t stop the dumb giggles escaping their lips. It was truly silly, climbing a tree midday only to be caught by his boyfriend when he couldn't get down. What a dumb silly day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, George kept two solid hands on each of Sapnaps cheeks, leaning down to lightly peck the soft lips. The taste of cherry was sweet and comforting, keeping them stuck in their own little world, oblivious to anything around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that mattered, the only thing they cared for, was being together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fun days with birthdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt #3: George and Sapnap sharing ice cream/cake/a dessert.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Happy birthday Sapnap” George called from the kitchen, while Sapnap was playing mindlessly with some cards at the dining table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sapnaps birthday, but they couldn’t do much for the occasion due to most of his family living back in the states. So the two only had one choice, they had to celebrate together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Sapnap moppily distracted himself from the lingering home sickness he felt, rattling the deck of cards between his hands, he didn’t notice the person meeking from the kitchen door having amusement in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey sappy..” George announced, creeping his hands toward the light “are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked up, not feeling too much in the mood for anything, only to find his whole world darkened as all the lights in the room flickered off. He was left in quiet silence while small rustlings could be heard in the other room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took only a few minutes before small bright lights flickered on top of a cake, held in firm arms, lighting up just slightly brown eyes that were looking at him. An orange glow traced Georges cheek bones and nose, the smile even brighter than the candles on top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday to you” George sang, not even bothering to sing well “Happy birthday to you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap rolled his eyes “I can’t believe you did this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday dear sappy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George placed the cake in front of him, nudging it so it was right in place “Happy birthday to you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap couldn’t understand why his heart was beating so fast, or why the little lights on the candle were too cute to blow out. He just wanted to keep them there as they lit up pale cheeks, the warm glow making everything feel like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna blow them out?” George asked after a moment, making Sapnap snap out of his trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course Georgie” Sapnap replied, taking in a bit of a breath and expecting each flicker of light to disappear, only to find them still strong, cascading their touch around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried again. And Again, until he was nearly out of breath. Maybe he should’ve paid attention to the sweet giggled muffled by a hand, maybe then he’d realize the prank he’d fallen under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why..” Sapnap mumbled, finally taken off guard at George's laughter next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re relighting candles” George chuckled, sticking a candle off for shown effects and blowing on it “won’t go out easily, doofus”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was leaning against the table, unaware of the hands snaking behind him, grabbing him to place him firmly on the younger mans lap “That’s soo funny George”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right” George smirked, looking down at onyx eyes “you’re welcome”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though it was mostly dark with George covering the candles, some trances of light could be seen lighting up his brown curls from behind. As he looked up to his shorter boyfriend, smugly looking down at him, he would have no idea of his own little prank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Sapnap took a bit of frosting on his finger and placed it on the others nose, watching it scrunch up in surprise “What the hell”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re my cake” Sapnap giggled, keeping his arms tight around the older man to remain balanced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes, but the crevices of his smile indented upward “You’re such an idiot”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I didn't post yesterday, completely forgot. Will hopefully post another chapter later tonight :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fun days with sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt #4: Sapnap reading in bed while George rests their head on Sapnap's shoulder, sleeping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was around 3am when all the nights in the house were flickered out. All streams were done for the night, despite having to leave Quackity early, and it was finally time to head in for the night. Forgetting about streams or a chat to pay attention to, they could relax and be themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was in his bed, just casually reading one of the manga's he spent 3 hours to get, and reading over the pages. It was a good chapter too, he’d been waiting to read it all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nightlight at his dresser was enough light to be able to see the words, but he had another night light in the corner of the room just as a precaution. It made the room just enough light where it was comfortable, he didn’t exactly like the dark too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, as a sleepy brunette came walking in, he was somewhat distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Georgie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sleeping in here” George grumbled, turning up the blankets and curling to Sapnaps side “there was a spider in my room, dunno if there’s more”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked down to see the brunette’s eyes already closed, head rested on his shoulder, arms mindlessly draped over his abdomen. He looked exhausted with little eye bags curling under his eyes, lips in a slight pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then” Sapnap whispered, turning back to his manga “goodnight”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half of him expected to hear George complain about the amount of lights in the room, or how Sapnap took up way too much of the bed, which all happened the first night, but instead was met with complete silence. George wasn’t complaining, he wasn’t even moving, just breathing lightly against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time passed on and the raven could focus on his manga, the light breaths began to get a little muffled. About an hour or so into reading, Sapnap finally put the manga down to the side and curled the blankets up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time they shared a room together, George wouldn’t stop fussing about how he got no blankets despite liking the cold. So, he made sure to wrap more blankets around the older as he shifted in his spot so the two were face to face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark eyelashes were pressed to pale cheeks, mouth slightly hung open as he breathed quietly on the pillow. His hands were sprawled next to him, unorganized and disoriented. It was strange to see but just as amusing and adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Sapnap closed his eyes to finally sleep for the night, only to startled awake at a “fuck”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap starred in bewilderment at the still asleep George, who didn’t even recognize what he did, just rolled over and took about half the blanket with him. Curling up on the other side and leaving him with practically nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are” Sapnap didn’t have enough energy to be annoyed, just held the bundled blanket up to his chest and rested his head on it, falling back into a more peaceful sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he could just tell George about how funny he was in the morning. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fun days with funny faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt #5: Sapnap making a goofy face until George notices and laughs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George was distracted in the bathroom. It was still early and he was just mindlessly brushing his teeth for a few minutes, not even realizing how long it had been. He just kept brushing, up and down, staring at the reflection captivating him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was sticking all over the place, and one annoying little brown curl stuck to his forehead. He debated watering his hair down a bit, but it all felt useless solely because he knew it’d just try up and return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About five minutes he realized he was in a daze and shook off the sleepiness in his eyes. Spitting quickly and rinsing his mouth once more, George left the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done, Sap” George mumbled uselessly as the raven ran past him, seemingly in a rush which he found rather amusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette trailed down to the kitchen, grabbing some bananas as breakfast. His stomach wasn’t feeling the greatest so he didn’t feel like having something too much. Any other day he would be fine with eggs or pancakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a quick bite from the fruit, George walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Falling into the comfortably cushions, he watched the TV in front of him look at him blankly. The dark screen had another reflection in it, another him, who he seemed so distracted to stare at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he was obsessed with himself or anything, he was just so sleepy and his eyes refused to blink. Nothing really woke him up and screamed to him in the morning, unless it was Sapnap being extra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then that would wake him, up no doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George took another bite, his eyes fixated on the black screen til another figure showed up. His eyes were completely useless at this point, everything fuzzy including both strangers on the screen. He tried to become unfocused but he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took several minutes and his eyes watering until he blinked, feeling the burning of his sclera. The burn was awful; he didn’t even want to open his eyes. Some tears were even lining up, but he held them back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the throbbing faded away and he could feel comfortable in his own eyelids, he opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To see Sapnap in front of him, eyes crossing and a dumb little pout on his face. Right in front of him, scared the living hell out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-huh” George gaped, seeing his boyfriends face normal again, looking as if he did nothing wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter George?” Sapnap asked nonchalantly, pulling away to sit next to him “why you got that look on your face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was baffled, too shocked to even realize what happened “Me? What’s on my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Sapnap rolled his eyes “I didn’t stutter”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few more moments for everything to catch up, but when it did the stifle in his laugh wasn’t hidden, chuckling at the dumb scenario of it all. So early and here was, being a little ball of </span>
  <em>
    <span>sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dork” George chimed, taking another small bit from his banana “I don’t know why your like this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe Georgie, you know you love it” Sapnap glimmered, pressed a quick peck to the brunettes cheek “look at your cute little smile, you know I’m right”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette did have a smile, one he couldn’t wipe away easily. He turned to Sapnap, pressed the half eaten banana to the other face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So funny” George cooed lightly, sticking his tongue out jokingly “woke up on the funny side of the bed, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap bit the chunk of banana off, not even bothering to chew before his next sentence “That’s right”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chew then speak” George stated, placing a hand in raven hair “or else you’ll choke”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a swallow, Sapnap smirked, obvious dirty thoughts in his head “Maybe I’d like that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you want a visit to the hospital” George sighed, shaking his head “idiot”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap wrapped his arms around the brunettes neck, pulling himself closer, just so he could smell the sweet cologne “Your idiot”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fun days with scary movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt #6: George and Sapnap are unable to sleep after watching a horror movie, but neither will admit that the movie scared them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a late cold night. Most of the lights were off and the two were cuddled into the couch for movie night. They shared a grey blanket covering them and a bowl of uneaten popcorn remained untouched on the table. While they nonchalantly stared at the screen, neither of them could deny the goosebumps they were feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the screen was playing The Conjuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, it wasn’t that scary. Sure there were a few jumpscares and the lighting wasn’t very pleasant, but it wasn’t frightening. It was just nerve wracking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s what George kept convincing himself as Sapnap cuddled closer into his space. The movie wasn't scary, there was no way. Yet, as the witch lady came on the screen his soul left his body, scraggly hair and vicious teeth hissing at the screen, cursing latin words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap tensed up as the witch was right against the screen, screeching louder than anything they heard before. Even George was mortified, eyes wide as he froze under the anxiety. Not even Dream installed as much fear as he felt, and Dream was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap chuckled nervously as the moment ended, cuddling his face into Georges neck so he didn’t have to see the screen “What a film, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” George mumbled, eyes frozen to the TV, his thighs shaking “What a film…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie continued like that, Sapnap shielding his face away into George’s shoulder and George unable to look away from any of the jumpscares. It was horrible for the brunette, he didn’t want to watch another minute of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, George hated horror movies. He would rather watch a comedy or a fantasy movie, maybe a romance movie to make fun of if Sapnap agreed, but his idiot boyfriend insisted they see this specific movie. Something about how he always wanted to see if but never had the time to. After seeing everything so far, George was convinced the raven was just too scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rightfully so, another jumpscare had George’s eyes rolling, hands instinctively reaching for the remote to turn it off. Due to all the rustling, Sapnap looked up to him, fear evident in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Georgie?” Sapnaps voice cracked, hand reaching to grab the black Dream sweatshirt George was wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go to the bathroom” Georgie lied, ripping the blankets off “my stomach hurts”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s stomach did hurt, but not because he had to go to the bathroom. All the flipping from the jumpscares made him queasy. With flashing images of a scary witch and demons, his anxiety was through the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could get far off the couch, Sapnap had gripped his hand tightly “Wait, let me come with you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the bathroom?” After saying that, another loud jumpscare filled the room making Sapnap whip his head nervously to the screen. Another demon was on the screen and the raven was biting his lip hard, most liking trying to prevent a screech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Sapnap whimpered “I’ll be lonely”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George glanced to the screen before shutting the TV off “No, stay here, I’ll be back in a minute”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap continued to whine but stayed put, letting George walk off. As he cuddled back to the couch, and the brunette knew he wasn’t gonna run off, he made way to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George didn’t bother to turn on the light, they had a few fake candles so there was no need to kill his eyes. Yet, they kept reminding him of the movie, a few light emitting shadows across the walls of the room. His eyes kept darting around, just to be sure the witch from earlier didn’t dissolve through the screen and enter the room with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a final act of security, he splashed some cold water on his face, immediately feeling better, The cold soaked in his skin and reminded him to just stay calm. There was nothing in the house and they were all fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until a loud bang was heard from the living room, followed by running steps and a bang at the door. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“George!” Sapnap cried from the other side “let me in! Let me in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, George complied and opened the door, Sapnap immediately screeching at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, Sap” George hissed, grabbing the raven and holding him close to his chest “your gonna wake up the whole neighborhood”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I saw something” Sapnap cried in his ear, making him hold the brunette a little tighter at the assumption. He knew there was no way someone would be in the house, but it seemed more plausible at that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, no ones here” George assured, slipping away from the ravens waist to shut the door behind them, shuffling them to their room “do you want to go to bed or finish the rest of the movie”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap looked at him as if it was a dumb question “I’m tired”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright” George snorted, refusing to call the other a scaredy cat “let’s go to bed”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two made themselves comfortable in the shared bed, Sapnap cuddling toward the window side and him wrapping his arms comfortably against the ravens waist, he couldn’t help the lingering anxiety he felt at leaving the door open. Mostly they kept it open since no one else lived there, but, tonight it was extra nerve wracking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap snuggled closer to his chest, squeezing him extra tight “Georgie, I can’t sleep”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why” George mumbled against the dark curls, knowing the answer already “what’s the matter, Sappy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know” Sapnap sighed, breathing in deeply “I’m just cold”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George had to admit, it was a cold night, and the heater wasn’t working the best. The whole room was freezing and the only thing they really had were some blankets. Afterall, the rest of the blankets were back on the couch when they were watching the movie, and neither of them were willing to go back and get it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead of being the logical and confident adults that they should be, they cuddled closer against each other, lightly shivering. It was mostly miserable, yet slightly funny as Sapnap kept cursing under his breath for the stupid movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sappy” George whispered, the raven's eyes mostly closed at that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Sapnap responded, trying to keep his eyes awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pay you 20$ to get the blankets from the living room” George bargained, gently scratching the younger's scalp in a coaxing manner “and I’ll give you lots of kisses”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Sapnap chuckled darkly, giving him a challenging look “I’ll pay you 50$ and a back massage”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was tempted. He was really tempted and if his legs were shaking so badly, he might’ve just given in and accepted. But he didn't back down, he wasn’t gonna break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“100$ and I’ll make dinner for the week”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap snorted “That’s more of a punishment”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Sapnap appreciated the playful push, he gave in “I’ll do 100$ and a back massage”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded in agreement, watching with curious eyes as Sapnap reluctantly pushed the blankets off and marched his way to the living room. It was very amusing to see the raven all confident and prepared, even though he was very scared. This was something George really adored about the younger man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was short lived though, as a few seconds later Sapnap came running in with more blankets and a nervous look on his face, slamming the door quickly behind him. He threw them on the bed and jumped in, curling up to his side faster than he could ask what was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap pushed all the blankets over them, squeezing to Georges chest and breathing fast “Wasn’t worth it, I forgot to turn the TV off”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George barked a laugh, making the raven flush a slight pink “It’s not funny George, it had the creepy music and everything”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Sappy” George giggled, kissing his boyfriends forehead gently “I’ll be sure to give you a nice back massage later”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap hummed to that, curling against the blankets more, just trying to get comfortable “Good, you better”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was warmer now with the extra protection, the two easily drifting back to sleep, fluff surrounding their faces. They decided to ignore talking about the movie, bringing it up would only startle them again. Instead they kept their arms tight around each other, eyes closed and relaxed until… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Georgie” Sapnap whispered after a few minutes, George only slightly grunting as a reply “I need to pee, can you come with me?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fun days with kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt #17: Sapnap absolutely loves the taste of the chap stick/lip balm George uses, so they keep stealing kisses from George.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap didn’t understand it himself, but he had an addiction. It wasn’t anything too horrific, he wasn’t snorting lines in the bathroom sort of addiction, but he had a certain pair of lips stuck in his head. They were soft, plump, and tasted of minty vanilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever the brunette was nearby, whether it was getting something to eat or just checking up on him, he always smelt like fresh toothpaste. Especially when he leant down, hair just gently brushing against his face, lips right against his ear. Asking some dumb question about what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a problem, or at least Sapnap didn’t think so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it did prove to be a distraction. He would go all day just thinking of Georges lip, how nice it be to see him pout or lick his lips, innocently going about his day. So much so, he was caught up in his own daydream until either Dream or George snapped him out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just so happened to be Dream one day, while they were speedrunning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sapnap, earth to Sapnap” Dream called over the discord, annoyance clear in his tone “Sapnap!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap flinched at the loudness, turning his eyes back to the computer screen. It had become a dark grey and the death screen was flashing in Minecraft. Although it only felt like a few seconds, it seems he was off track longer than he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter with you” Dream chuckled, keyboard noises clicking from the other end “what’s got you so distracted, is George in the room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap rolled his eyes at the suggestion, smiling a bit to himself “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but him not being in the room is more of a distraction”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream barked a laugh “Simpnap, c’mon, you guys are living together on the other side of the world right now, I need some attention too”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Dream” Sapnap chuckled, remembering how the two shared a living space before moving out, only deciding on moving with George for a few months before returning to Dream “I’ll focus, I’ll focus”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning the monitor back on, he returned back to the game at hand. Despite most of his stuff being picked up and saved, he kept feeling like he was losing something. That there was a little thought in the back of his head, screaming, that there was something else he needed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more round of bedwars” Dream suggested, before Sapnap could even blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, wait no- I’ll be right back” Sapnap realized the time. It was 3pm, meaning it had been two hours since he last saw George, and therefore two hours since he kissed the man. That was way too long of a time gap, he couldn’t focus like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh” Dream's mic chipped up as he ripped the headphones off, leaving them on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he felt bad as he rushed through the rooms looking for the brunette. Leaving his practical brother on the line, all so he can go kiss his boyfriend, but Dream would eventually understand. They only had so much time together before he left again, he couldn’t go hours on end without seeing the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening George’s bedroom, he found the brunette in his bed, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Soft snores were emitted from the older man and Sapnap instantly felt his heart melt. His lips were rising and falling with each breath, looking just the bit dehydrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Sapnap crossed the room and kneeled right in front of George’s face, staring into the closed eyes respectfully. He really wanted to kiss those lips, he could smell the mint and vanilla placed on them right before the other slept, but he was quite nervous at being scolded for invasion of privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a result, with total consciousness that Dream was still waiting for him, sat in front of the bed for a few minutes longer. Choosing to rest his head on the cool sheets of the mattress, he blinked up to the sleeping figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got too much after a while, anxiety hitting him of how long he was just awkwardly looking at his boyfriend. He knew it wasn’t wrong and George wouldn’t care </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, but it still made him self conscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another few minutes past and George started to blink his eyes open a few times, processing his surroundings, and the raven happily wagging in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sap?” George whispered, bringing a hand up to rub at his eye “what are you doin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Sapnap begged, a little more desperation in his voice then he realized “please..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George took a moment to look at the raven, face mostly expressionless, a slight eyebrow rising “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna kiss you” Sapnap retried, moving in closer “I missed your lips on mine”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… alright” George snuck a soft smile, closing most of his eyes as Sapnap leaned in closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap placed a kiss to George’s lips, the taste of Vanilla and Mint spicing his buds. It felt cool from sleep and to feel him wetting the soft lips, it made him want to go insane. Just keeping it right for a few moments, before pulling away to lick his own lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy now?” George chuckled, making Sapnap nod vigorously “good, now I’m gonna go back to bed”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George turned over to the other side, making Sapnap wish he just kept his lips there a little longer, but didn’t linger to it much more after. He made his way out of the room, lightly shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he made his way back to his room, slipping the headphones back on, signaling Dream’s attention, he realized the blonde was laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What” Sapnap asked defensively, ears burning slightly from the moment now gone “whatchu laughing at”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a simp” Dream chuckled, knowing immediately why the raven left “I can’t believe you can’t go two hours without needing George”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up” Sapnap whined, full well understand the accusation, not needing to hear it loud and clear from his best friend “...besides, it’s not my fault”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then whose fault is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap bit his lip, thinking of the brunette's lips in his head. How soft and yummy they felt on him, reminding him of why it was so great to be living with the brunette in person. How he would go moments just admiring the brunette’s way of licking his lips or biting them. Mostly, he kept thinking of the sweet taste of Mint and Vanilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In conclusion, the victim at fault was the stupid chapstick. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spicy sapnap chapter Blushing_Face</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked the chapter, I'd appreciate it if you leave a kudo or comment, it'd make me happy &lt;3<br/>These are gonna be short little stories of George and Sapnap living together, planning to upload everyday! So if you wanna keep updated you can bookmark if you like.<br/>Also if you have any suggestions or ideas, I'm open minded to them, since most of the prompts are from OTP prompt generator :3<br/>Hope ya'll have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>